Night Time Medicine
by benova13
Summary: Joe had a long weekend that included steel chair and kendo stick shots. Sarena makes sure she takes care of him and then some. The last one-shot in our Reigns/Holloway series before the last story. Previous stories are Carried Away, He Reigns Over Me, Breakup to Makeup, Baby Steps, Onto the Honeymoon, Holiday Cheer, Obsessional Sabotage, and Long Overdue.


**_This ties in to the new story I am working on with Jarena (thanks to princessreigns for the name!), which will be called Dear Sister. Enjoy!_**

Night Time Medicine

It had been a long weekend for Joe; it was a weekend filled with live events followed with a brutal pay per view on Sunday night. It was him versus Seth Rollins, and they beat the shit out of each other. Joe took every chair shot like a man, and his body showed off the marks and bruises. Then on Monday, he was at the other end of a sneak attack from Rollins, leaving him in more pain. Just one more day, and he would have his wife work out his kinks with her magic hands.

Walking into the hotel for the night, Joe checked in smoothly and once he got settled, he sent Sarena a text to Skype with him as soon as she got time. Joe turned on his iPad and left it sitting on the desk as he took a long, hot shower. It felt good, but the stinging on his back reminded him of the rough four days he had just went through. They never said this game was easy...

Sarena was glad the night was coming to a close. Brandon and Rinoa was extremely hyper this evening, and threw fits when Sarena refused for them to watch RAW. It didn't help that Joe and Rollins' feud became intense, as it always opened a can of worms with the twins seeing their dad get beat up like that.

"Its a school night, bed at eight, and you can watch it tomorrow." Sarena said as she took up their dinner plates.

"I wanna see Daddy!" Rinoa cried, begging Sarena. "I wanna see he is okay."

"I miss Daddy." Brandon cried with her.

"You two talked to Daddy this evening, he is fine. Get upstairs and get ready for baths. Now." She clapped her hands.

"ITS NOT FAIR!" Brandon shouted.

"Boy, you take your voice down a few octaves. Your brother is sleeping!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Before Brandon knew it, Sarena spanked him. "Yell at me again. I'll give you something to cry about mister."

"Just a hour Mommy, please! RiRi wanna see Daddy." Rinoa kept crying.

"No. Upstairs."

The twins reluctantly went upstairs and thank God they were bathed and laying in bed when Raj woke up. Sarena held Raj as she put the twins to bed before feeding him. Sarena had just got through feeding Raj when she heard her cell phone chime. She waited to answer after making sure Raj was done eating for the night. After burping him, she checked the text and smiled when she saw it was Joe. Within a few minutes she logged on and was happy to see her husband on the other side.

"Hey baby, look who I got!" Sarena said, setting Raj in her lap.

"Is that my big man?" Joe said to Raj, making his son smile. "That's right, already breaking the ladies' hearts."

"Stop it." She giggled at him. "Rajie is a Mommy's boy, aren't you? Yes you are!"

Raj laughed at Sarena whilst clapping his hands. He was 4 months old already, and growing like a weed. He looked more and more like Sarena every day. The twins favored Joe more, tho Brandon favored Sarena a little bit too. Rinoa was just a splitting image of Joe. Curly black hair, those mesmerizing grey eyes. And a temper to match.

"It was a long night, the twins were bad." Sarena said, sighing. She told Joe about her evening.

"We probably should've waited for them to watch the match from Sunday." He said, wincing as his back screamed in pain.

"Yea, because all they ask is if you're hurt." She said. "Brandon yelled at me today."

"You beat his ass?" Joe asked.

"Yea, but maybe you should have a chat with him." Sarena said.

Sarena and Joe continued to talk while Raj fell asleep in Sarena's arms. Stepping away from her laptop, Sarena went to take Raj to his bedroom and tucked him in his crib before coming back to finish her conversation with Joe. It was fun to Skype with him, especially with the kids. They could see him and see that he was okay. They usually reserve kids Skype for Sundays with the exception of Pay Per Views. That was one of the reasons why the twins were crabby. It had added to their worry about Daddy.

"I'll see you Wednesday? I'll do something special for dinner." Sarena said before ending the conversation with her husband.

Joe's truck was already in the garage Wednesday afternoon when Sarena and Raj came back from doing some shopping in town. Sarena had to pick up a few groceries and then had to get a oil change for the Escalade. When she walked in the door with Raj, the two was greeted by a loving Joe.

"I missed you." He said, kissing Sarena. "And I definitely missed you!" He kissed his baby boy, taking him from his wife.

Raj giggled and "ahh'd" as his daddy played with him. While Sarena went to put away the groceries, Joe and Raj went into the living room, turning on Baby First TV. "My Gym at Home" was about to come on, which was a fun activity for them to do with Raj. Brandon and Rinoa were big fans of the show too when they were babies. Sarena smiled at her husband and baby boy as the show went on. The were working on legs today.

"Exercise is very important son," Joe murmured to Raj, who was obviously staring at the TV. "Keep this up and you'll be a stud like your dad."

"Right, because Rajie will never leave my sights." Sarena said.

"You be quiet over there." Joe joked, poking his tongue out at her.

Sarena continued to watch, her heart melting as Joe attempted to sing along with the lady on TV. Raj laughed as he did so, squealing when it was time for the "Hip Hip Hurray" lift up. Joe would slightly toss Raj as he was being lifted, making Raj squeal with delight. When it was over, they walked over to Sarena so she could feed him his small afternoon bottle.

"He's already good at empty stomach cardio." Joe said, kissing Sarena.

"Is your Daddy influencing you? You're my baby. You're Mommy's boy." Sarena said, nuzzling against Raj's cheek.

"Mmm hmm." Joe snickered, heading outside towards the driveway. The bus carrying the twins was due anytime.

Five minutes later, the quiet house was now a madhouse with two wired six year olds hollering and carrying on. The twins were ecstatic to see their daddy. Somehow, Raj fell asleep in Sarena's arms during all of that. Then again, he had a big afternoon going with Sarena in town then playing with Joe. Sarena quickly took Raj upstairs.

"I told you Daddy was fine." Sarena said, coming down the stairs.

"You were right, Mommy. RiRi is happy!" Rinoa said, jumping up and down.

"Brandon is happy too!" Brandon said, jumping with his sister.

Sarena and Joe got the twins settled down to do some homework while Sarena started on dinner. Baked BBQ pork chops, baked potatoes, and carrots were on the menu along with dinner rolls. Afterwards the twins were between their bedrooms and the living room, with Joe constantly moving with them. Brandon and Joe ended up having a wrestling match, while Rinoa decided to color upstairs in her room.

"Just be careful with Daddy." He said to Brandon, tussling with him.

Brandon listened to Joe, and the two managed to escape unharmed with their wrestling match. Brandon ended up taking his shirt off, and being all sweaty. He grabbed a small Gatorade out of the fridge, taking a break from the long afternoon. Before Joe knew it, Brandon threw down his Gatorade and charged at him. Channeling his father, Brandon did a spear.

"SPEAR! AWRRRRRROOOOAAARRR" Brandon yelled.

Sarena couldn't help but chuckle at them, with Joe in the corner of the living room in fetal position. Brandon talked trash to him, saying that he was the best in the family.

"Mommy I'm gonna be like Daddy, get tattoos on my arms and chest...they'll hurt but I want to be just like him!"

"Up to you, son." Sarena said, turning the oven off.

"Then I'm gonna wrestle and win the title!"

"Okay sweaty, dinner is ready. Get your sister." Sarena said. Raj began to cry immediately after that, prompting Joe to get up and get him.

The family ate dinner together, taking part in conversation about Brandon and Rinoa's school day. Soon after the family sat down and watched a movie. Before they knew it, it was time for baths and then bedtime. Brandon fell asleep immediately after his bath, as his wrestling match with Joe wore him out. After Sarena gave Raj his night bottle, she tucked him in his crib before she headed to Rinoa's room. She heard Joe in there with her, which meant she was still up.

"Daddy, sing me a song." Rinoa said.

"Now why do you want that?" Joe asked her, playing with her black curls.

"RiRi likes it when Daddy sings."

"Itsy, bitsy spider went up the water spout..." Joe began, moving his fingers up Rinoa's small leg.

"Down came the rain and WASHED THE SPIDER OUT!" Rinoa sang, pushing Joe's hand off her, laughing hysterically.

Sarena poked her head in there, her heart melting once more as she saw Joe play with Rinoa.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain." The two sang, making a rainbow with their hands.

"And the itsy, bitsy spider went up the spout again!" They finished, laughing together.

"Yay!" Sarena said, clapping.

Rinoa was still laughing hysterically, elated at the attention she was getting. "Again, Daddy! Mommy can play too!"

The three of them sang "Itsy Bitsy Spider" once more before telling her to calm down and go to bed. Until then, Rinoa asked questions only she would ask.

"When is Mommy having another baby? I need a sister."

Sarena's heart broke in two as she scrambled for an answer. It immediately reminded her of Chloe, but also reminded Sarena of having Raj. Pushing that thought away, she took a deep breath.

"Baby, it won't be right now. Mommy's body is still recovering from Raj."

"When its the right time, it'll happen. Don't worry baby. You have Raj, Anthony and Danielle to attend to. You'll keep busy." Joe said.

"You have a baby sister up in heaven. You know Chloe is your guardian angel, right?" Sarena said, fighting her tears.

"Yea Mommy. I miss Chloe alot." Rinoa said sadly.

"We all do, baby." Joe sighed, tucking his daughter in.

Rinoa soon fell asleep and the couple went upstairs to their bedroom. Joe filled up the bathtub with some bubble bath and epsom salt to help with his sore back. Sarena was fumbling through the nightgown drawer to see what she had to wear to bed, also finding some fresh boxers for Joe to put on.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked, peeking his head out the master bathroom.

"I had my bath with Raj earlier, take your time hun." Sarena said. "I'll rub your back when you get out."

"That sounds good." He said, before taking off to do that.

Sarena gathered some salve and bandages followed with lighting candles. Turning the light off, Sarena closed the bedroom door and turned up the baby monitor in case Raj woke up. When she got settled, Sarena was thumbing through a magazine when she heard Joe get out. Hearing him groan in pain, she got up to help him.

"I got you." She said, putting gentle hands on his muscled arms. "Easy, Daddy."

"Sarena." He said in a stern tone.

"What?" She asked innocently, blinking her eyes.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Girl, don't get me started. I need to shave."

"Don't." Sarena purred, standing in front of him. "I like you scruffy like this. Go to bed."

Joe went to lay down in the bed, stark naked. Sarena giggled at this, but soon let out a gasp as she saw how reddened and bruised his back was. She couldn't imagine how much pain he was in; normally he grinned and beared it. It was obvious he was having a hard time dealing with it.

Straddling his hips, Sarena took her soft hands and rubbed his back softly, per his request. Fingering the cuts from the kendo stick hits, she heard Joe suck in his breath as she did that. Taking the salve, Sarena gently applied it to the cuts, bandaging them as best as she could. She rubbed his back a little more before getting up to wash her hands.

Once she did that, she came back and saw Joe was sitting up in bed. Straddling his hips again, Sarena began to kiss him softly. The kissing soon became slow and sensual, the two of them letting their tongues tangle as time went on. Sarena moaned softly as she raked her fingers through his long black hair, she could feel his hands rub her sides up and down slowly.

"I don't know...should we?" He murmured, kissing the side of Sarena's neck. She purred at the scruff tickling her soft skin.

She kissed him once more, biting his lower lip before responding. "Let me do the work, Daddy. I need you."

Sarena guided Joe's hand to her clothed covered mound, prompting Joe to rub her slowly. His fingers pushed her panties to the side, letting them get slickened by her juices. Sarena began to pant and moan alternatively as his fingers danced along her slit, then traced her throbbing clitoris.

"Is that for me?" He murmured in her ear, the scruff ticking her skin as he licked along her ear and biting gently.

"All for you, Daddy." She breathed.

"Stand up."

Sarena did as she was told, facing Joe as he adjusted to a sitting position on their bed. She placed her hands on either side of his head, looking down into his intense grey eyes. Lifting her nightie up past her stomach, Joe placed soft kisses along her stomach, working his way up, then down. He removed her panties, leaving Sarena to kick them to the side.

Joe grabbed Sarena's leg, putting it beside him on the bed. Sarena was now exposed to him, shivering as his hot breath tickled her c-section scar and her inner thigh. She gasped sharply as his tongue moved up and down her clitors slowly, followed with him sucking on it. Sarena's grip on his hair tightened as he pleased her.

"I said I...wanted...oh...to do ...all the ...work!" Sarena's last word ended in a shriek as Joe nipped at the swollen nub. That was his way of telling her to be quiet. A moment later, Joe brought his head up and looked at his wife.

"You must forget this is Daddy's favorite night time medicine. A dose before bed." He smirked.

"Asshole."

With that remark, Sarena was immediately thrown on the bed, her back hitting the mattress hard and fast. Joe's tongue circled her clitoris over and over again as he shoved two fingers into her soaked core. Sarena gripped the bedsheets tightly as she writhed in the bed. She was already close, and Joe was getting her right where he wanted her, putty in his hands.

"Daddy, no, I wanna..." She whined, but her orgasm hit her as she tried to finish her sentence.

Joe continued to lick up and down her slit as she came down from her orgasm. All Sarena could do was whimper his name as he tortured her slowly. Sucking at her clit one more time, he began to kiss up her body, groaning as he tasted her skin. His tongue circled each nipple, bringing them to their hardened peaks before sucking gently on one while his fingers played with the other. He reached her swollen lips, kissing her once more.

"You wanna what sweetheart?" He asked her, kissing her neck and sucking on it softly.

Sarena just moaned as she lost her train of thought, prompting Joe to stop.

"You were saying?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know anymore." She breathed, purring at his shaft poking her in her inner thigh.

"Is that right?" He began to suck on the other side of her neck, scraping his teeth against the soft skin.

"Make love to me Daddy." She said.

Joe entered her slowly, causing Sarena to gasp. The two moved against one another slowly, enjoying the feeling. Sarena pushed her legs towards her so she wouldn't wrap them around Joe's sore back. Instead, her hands rubbed his back as he rocked in and out of her at a slow and steady pace.

"We're gonna make a baby sweetheart." He said, picking up his pace.

Sarena buried her head in his shoulder, moaning as they continued to make love. Joe began to circle his hips as he thrusted, making Sarena close to her orgasm again. When she was about there, he pulled out of her. Sarena began moan loudly, frustrated by his move.

"But don't you want to ride me? You love to ride on Daddy." Joe said, kissing her.

Joe sat up in the bed, laying his sore back against the plush pillows for comfort. Sarena climbed on top of him, setting herself down gently. She leaned her forehead against his as she began to move. Taking his cue, she rode him slowly, the only thing you could hear was their hushed breaths as Sarena gradually increased her speed.

The two began kissing as Joe pushed her damp, sweaty red hair back from their faces. Sarena kept one hand on his broad shoulder while she reciprocated the same for his hair. Joe's other hand rested on her thigh, bringing it up to her breast, playing with her nipple as Sarena's bouncing became erractic and her breaths became whimpers. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she came, screaming out his name again and again. Joe furiously thrusted up into her, spilling his seed into her as she lay limp in his arms.

Joe laid his wife down onto the bed, snuggling beside her as he threw his arm across her stomach. The two kissed from time to time, staying quiet as they could hear Raj's soft breathing on the monitor. Sarena started to get cold after a few minutes, gathering herself underneath the blankers and pushing herself against Joe to get warm. The two continued to lay in each other's embrace.

Soon they heard footsteps, followed with little coughing from Brandon. Joe turned on the lamp and blew out the candles as the footsteps stopped in front of their bedroom door. Brandon had his blanket and his sleepy eyes turned to the couple.

"I had to pee." He said sleepily.

"You can use our bathroom son, Daddy should go too."

Brandon went in the bathroom first while Joe threw on his boxer shorts. While they were in there, Sarena heard Raj whimpering, which was usually around this time. She threw on her nightgown and headed toward his bedroom, which his cries were becoming louder. She picked him up and went down to the kitchen to get him a small bottle. It was back to business as usual for the family.

While she was feeding Raj, Sarena heard a text coming through her phone. She grabbed her phone, utilizing it with one hand as she held Raj up with the other arm. She noticed it was from her mom, and being it was after midnight, raised concern for Sarena. Opening it, Sarena closed her eyes in realization. She had completely forgot about this day.

_Hey baby, I'm sorry its late, but I'm just getting back home from Florida State. They let Valerie out today. Be sure to stop by in a couple days. Your sister misses you._

"Oh, shit..." Sarena said in a hushed breath. Just then, Joe came down the stairs.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked.

Sarena turned to look at him. "It's Val. She's out of prison."


End file.
